The popularization of mobile terminals brings infinite convenience and fun to our life. Mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs can be seen everywhere, and their functions become more and more powerful as the development of society. For example, shopping, doing business, buying and selling shares, playing games and watching films can all be done on a mobile terminal.
However, the powerful application function also brings a drawback to mobile terminals, that is, the standby time of mobile terminals is relatively short. Often at a very critical moment low battery occurs and the mobile terminals would prompt low battery at this moment, therefore, in order to work or entertain more fluently, the batteries have to be replaced. However, the replacement of battery would lead to temporary service interruption of mobile terminals. Furthermore, present smart terminals are generally slow to power on and power off.
In today's fast-paced society, a few minutes consumed by power-on and power-off due to the replacement of battery might bring much inconvenience to our life. For example, during the time of doing business or buying and selling shares, the interruption of a few minutes probably brings us a great loss. In addition, during a call, the call interruption caused by mobile terminal shutdown due to low battery also leads to a poor user experience of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, while improving battery capacity of mobile terminals, it is also needed to eliminate the anxiety brought by the service interruption of mobile terminals caused by mobile terminal shutdown due to low battery and the time consumption of power-on and power-off needed during the battery replacement, so as to make the mobile terminals work normally while batteries are replaced.
Aiming to the problem of service interruption of mobile terminals caused by low battery and the replacement of battery in related art, no solution has been put forward.